Beyond Vampire Instinct
by Dyra Dreams
Summary: Following Ichijo’s party, Shiki still has that craving for his blood…Some reasons are beyond that of vampire instinct...Shiki x Ichijo pairing


**Storyline: **Following Ichijo's party, Shiki still has that craving for his blood…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight or Shiki Senri or Ichijo Takuma or any other characters mentioned in this fic.

**My words: **It's been a really long time since I've written any fanfiction...and this is my first time venturing away from my norm.

It's a ShikixIchijo pairing…I couldn't find many around the net regarding this pairing, and I feel they have great potential.

**Dedicated to Marta-chaaaan nyaa ** It's because of you that I got the inspiration to write this fanfiction look of adoration you're my heroine chuu so thank you so much for believing in me nyaa, so much wuvs and glompies to you!!!!

**Beyond Vampire Instinct**

_Blood…we need it to survive…we prey on the innocent lives constantly...craving_

_Even the blood tablets cannot control our lust forever…_

_But if I could stay with you, feeding on your blood…_

_Do you ever wonder why I love your blood so?_

_Some reasons are beyond that of vampire instincts…_

8

\_Don't waste it…/_

Shiki Senri watched from the corner as Ichijo Takuma said goodbye to his last guests as they trailed up the stairs to their separate dorm rooms.

Ichijo Takuma...

\_You cut me on purpose, didn't you Shiki?/_

Shiki looked over to Ichijo's hand…the cut had healed already yet…

_The smell of your blood still lingering in the air_

_I could still remember the first and last taste…_

_It drew me to you, and actively I became ensnared…_

Ichijo turned briefly, noticing someone's penetrating gaze on him. Ichijo turned his blonde hair and saw the slightly smaller Shiki standing, gazing. Ichijo smiled gently as he walked over to Shiki.

"It's getting bright now," said Ichijo, "Everyone's getting ready to sleep, shouldn't you also think of turning in, Shiki?"

Ichijo extended his left hand. Shiki's senses flared as he recalled the warm blood flowing from the closed wound.

\_I have no intention of serving myself to you/_

Swallowing back the desire to sink his teeth into the arm he walked up the stairs, Ichijo following behind.

"Ichijo-sama!"

Ichijo turned his head to the maid standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a small pile of books.

"I found the manga you wanted"

"Aaah thank you!" Ichijo walked back down the stairs, child-like happiness present on his face.

"I'll leave them in your room,"

The maid bowed as she began to walk up the stairs. Ichijo turned around, his expression fell…

The stairs in front of him were empty…Shiki didn't wait for him…

8

Shiki lay down on his bed...his room mate was already asleep, but he himself couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but remember the intoxicating scent…the delicious taste…

Making up his mind, he sat up on his bed and swung over the side. He turned the door knob softly and walked out…

8

Ichijo was not asleep and not in his room. He was sitting in the study reading…a sweet yet distant gaze on his face as he turned the page of his favourite manga, giving a heavy sigh…

Why pretend anymore?

He couldn't keep up this pretence when there were things preoccupying his mind…mainly two things. Kaname Kuran and…

Shiki Senri…

\_This is boring to drink/_

Ichijo couldn't help but recall those words followed by Shiki's pout of resignation in his head. They were, in themselves, plain words. Yet words have several meanings…so what did Shiki mean?

Shiki knew Ichijo's favourite pastime was reading manga. He smiled; his cheeks flushed slightly as he recalled the most unusual vampire he had met…too much like a human and active in day. Yet these were the qualities which endeared Ichijo to him, he mused to himself whilst watching Ichijo sit by the window, indulged in human dreams…

Ichijo turned his head slightly, feeling the familiar presence…

"Shiki…,"

One word was all it took…

One word and Shiki was by Ichijo's side…

There was no going back…

Shiki knelt beside Ichijo, cupping his face lightly before tracing his eyes and hands towards Ichijo's pale yet glowing left hand…open for him…

Tenderly he brought it to his lips, his mouth hovering inches from the open wrist…

But he stopped…

_I know what I want; I've always wanted it…_

_But I never thought when it came down to it…_

_I'd falter in my self confidence…_

Ichijo smiled gently to himself as he came to his decision…

Shiki had been so sure about what he wanted to do yet…

His train of thought was stopped as he felt soft hands cup his face. He looked into the gaze of Ichijo, pure and affectionate…

_Just looking into your eyes…_

_I lose all self control…_

Losing himself in those depths, Shiki lost himself in the gentle and tender kiss…

Ichijo felt fulfilled, lip-locked with his friend…no, Shiki was more than that…

They broke away from the kiss, breathing slightly disorientated as Ichijo smiled gently at Shiki as he raised a finger to his mouth, piercing it with his sharp fang as he withdrew it from his mouth. Blood running down the side of his finger as he looked at Shiki innocently…

"Oh…I cut myself…"

Shiki's mouth devoured Ichijo's finger as his tongue licked the blood trailing from the wound.

"Don't waste it…"

8

_Do you ever wonder why I love your blood so?_

_Some reasons are beyond that of vampire instincts…_


End file.
